endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Long Fissure
|Area = Zahhab Region |GR = D-1 |topdepth = 0 ft (0 m) |maxdepth = 40 ft (12 m) |fish = 3 |magnificationspots = 2 |coral = 3 |largecreatures = 1 |salvagelocations = 2 |cutscenea = The player's attention is drawn to a wider spot in the Fissure - wide enough to see that something lies in a hidden place beneath the crack. }} The Long Fissure is a notable landmark and diving spot in the Zahhab Region in . In-Game Notebook Description "This mysterious rift runs east to wetst across the north of the Zahhab Region. Green sea turtles are often seen nearby." Dive Description "The deep water and plentiful light in this area encourage seaweed growth. Sea turtles come from far away to eat it and swim near the fissure." Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life As is noted by the Fissure's in-game description, green sea turtles are plentiful in this area. Several shoals of smaller fish inhabit the area alongside the turtles; the oversized whale shark that loops around Mushroom Rock also swims by as a part of its patrol, as well as its accompanying pilotfish and golden trevallies. Other life includes plentiful seaweed and corals that speckle the ocean floor nearby, courtesy of the generous sunlight mentioned in the site's in-game description. The edges of the Fissure itself, however, are mostly bare. Location and Geography The Long Fissure is marked as a diving site on the player's map at coordinates D-1, but it stretches laterally across the map, cutting through coordinates C-1 and E-1 as well. As is implied by its name, the Fissure is a lengthy crack carved into the rocky ocean floor in the northern half of the Zahhab Region. If the player follows the Fissure to its easternmost termination point, they'll reach the Super Drop-Off - and, thusly, the Open Sea. In the cliff wall beneath this end point, the player can find the Echoing Terrace. Following the Fissure to its westernmost termination point doesn't lead anywhere except directly to shore - however, if the player swims a little bit to the southwest of it, they can find Aquarius Corner. Mushroom Rock can be found a little bit to the north of the Fissure main. Story Significance }}The player first discovers this landmark the second time they go diving in the Zahhab Region. When searching for the Pacifica Treasure's final resting place, it is revealed on Nineball Island using the dragon flute and a map of the circular Earth found in Valka Castle that this fissure leads to the "queen's tomb." This turns out to be true, as looking through the largest gap in the fissure in the ocean floor reveals some sort of cave. However, the player cannot enter through the Fissure itself, as the gap is too small, and must instead enter through the Echoing Terrace. }} Gallery Long Fissure.png Long Fissure 2.png Long Fissure 3.png EO2LongFissure.JPG Zahhab Region Long Fissure.JPG Category:Landmarks Category:Zahhab Region Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Dive Spots __NOEDITSECTION__